


Un piccolo Occhio di Falco allo S.H.I.E.L.D.

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante uno scontro non si sa come o perché Clint torna temporaneamente un bambino e toccherà a Fury fargli da baby sitter finché non tornerà adulto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un piccolo Occhio di Falco allo S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuppu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/gifts).



Nick Fury ispezionava il luogo dello scontro con occhio critico, dando ordini sul ripulire la zona e assicurarsi che tutto fosse a posto e che i civili feriti venissero portati al pronto soccorso. Poteva andare peggio, in realtà poteva andare molto peggio, e la giornata non sembrava destinata ad entrare nella lista di _da dimenticare_.  
"Nick?"  
Il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. si voltò in direzione della voce di Natasha, alzando un sopracciglio nel notare che Clint non sembrava essere con lei nonostante fossero stati in coppia sin dall'inizio della sparatoria.  
"Abbiamo un problema."  
"Dov'è Clint?" Chiese in automatico, senza gradire affatto l'espressione di lei che sembrava dire _esatto_.  
Nick sgranò il suo unico occhio buono nel vedere solo allora il bambino che si guardava attorno un po' spaventato e un po' preoccupato, con la divisa di Occhio di Falco ancora addosso.

Nick riportò il piccolo Clint allo S.H.I.E.L.D. con sé, senza riuscire ad evitare di lanciargli brevi occhiate di tanto in tanto, l'attenzione catturata anche dal modo nervoso in cui continuava a sistemarsi la cintura di sicurezza o muoveva i piedi, cercando di calmarsi.  
"Vedrai che presto... uhm, tornerai normale." Annuì il direttore, in un tentativo di rassicurarlo, e fu ricompensato da un vago cenno affermativo dal bambino.  
Appena tornarono alla base Natasha sparì, lasciandoli soli, e dopo l'ennesima volta che dovette assicurare gli agenti che incontrava che non si trattava di un visitatore esterno né del figlio di Barton si decise a prendere il piccolo per mano, sradicando così sul nascere ogni desiderio degli agenti di provare ad attaccare bottone col _bambino in cosplay_.

Nessuno commentò quando nell'entrare nell'ufficio del direttore ci si ritrovava davanti non solo lui, ma anche il bambino, seduto ad un lato della scrivania e intento a disegnare sul retro delle loro richieste di vacanza con le penne nere e rosse di Fury.  
Coulson non fece una piega nemmeno quando vide il bambino sulle gambe del direttore per riuscire a raggiungere meglio il mouse, e dal computer che catturava tutta l'attenzione del piccolo provenivano i rumori delle tessere del mahjong che venivano selezionate.

La prima volta in cui Nick diede segno di essere poco felice quel giorno fu però proprio a causa di una frase del bambino.  
"Possiamo fare merenda, signore?"  
Nick gli avrebbe dato tutti i biscotti e le merendine del mondo, ma il sentirsi chiamare così da lui, che non lo chiamava _signore_ nemmeno da adulto, nonostante sapesse che lo faceva per copiare gli adulti che aveva visto entrare fino a quel momento nell'ufficio, non gli lasciò una bella impressione addosso.  
"Chiamami Nick." Disse calmo, prendendolo per sotto le ascelle per sollevarlo e metterlo a terra mentre si alzava dalla poltrona. "Andiamo a cercare qualcosa." Annuì.  
"Possiamo avere anche il latte?" Chiese allegro il bambino, prendendogli la mano con tutta la naturalezza del mondo, e Nick annuì, guidandolo fino alla sala mensa.

Fury continuava a sbrigare il proprio lavoro alla scrivania lanciando di tanto in tanto occhiate al bambino addormentato e coperto da un plaid sul suo divano, per assicurarsi che stesse bene, e l'unico segno che diede di averlo notato ritornare alla propria età normale fu un leggero sorriso, che però Clint si perse svegliandosi solo una mezzora più tardi.  
Non che la reazione di Clint a trovarsi steso su quel divano fosse stata così tanto più eclatante: si guardò attorno per qualche secondo, fissando poi il direttore per qualche momento prima di avvolgersi meglio nel plaid e tornare a dormire tranquillo.


End file.
